


47 (days stranded)

by coffeeblack75



Series: 47 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 47 words, F/M, Falling In Love, Hopeful, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s01e01 Caretaker, a dabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblack75/pseuds/coffeeblack75
Summary: Written for this month's Voyager Writing Game Tumblr prompt: Write a story of exactly 47 words.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: 47 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141034
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Voyager Writing Game Prompts





	47 (days stranded)

Incidentally, the number of days he’s thought about her – every one since she stepped into his space, chin raised, defiant eyes challenging, grey-blue depths pulling him in.

He is nearly that old in years.

But under her gaze, his chest flutters.

Perhaps he could be young again.

**Author's Note:**

> For those unaware, the number 47 is a bit of a thing in Berman-era Trek [see [here](http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/fortyseven.htm) and [here](https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/47)].


End file.
